Survivor: Myanmar
|video = |previousseason= Survivor: Bolivar |nextseason= Survivor: Palawan - Battle of the ORGs}} Survivor: Myanmar - Clash of Clans is the seventh season of Rockstar Survivor Online Reality Game (ORG). This is the first season to feature half of its cast as returning players, later followed by Survivor: Ngorongoro Crater and Survivor: Havasu. 39 days, 18 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists/Changes *'All-Filipino:' For the first time in history of Rockstar Survivor ORG, all the castaways were Filipinos. *'Returnees vs Newbies:' 9 Returnees were invited back to battle it out against 9 Newbies. They are divided into two tribes but unevenly divided. Naypyidaw with a combination of 4 Returnees and 5 Newbies and Yangon with a combination of 5 Returnees and 4 Newbies. *'Clash of Clans:' On Day 2, before the Immunity Challenge, both tribes were asked to vote for who they feel the "Most Annoying" and the "Outsider" members on their tribe. After voting, it was revealed that the Top 3 members from each tribe who got the highest votes will be formed as an additional tribe - Mandalay. **One Clan - All the castaways are members of Facebook Group Official Pinoy Survivor Fans. **Two Clans - Returnees Clan and Newbies Clan **Three Clans - Mandalay vs Naypyidaw vs Yangon *'All the Players were given an Immunity Idol:' Everyone were given an immunity idol before the first Immunity Challenge begins. **If 51% or more of the players in a tribe played an idol, then no one is immune at the re-vote. Example: 3 players out of a total of 5 players. (only the Individual Immunity Winner would be immune) **But if it's less than 51%, only the idol players will be immune at the re-vote. **In the event that 2 or more players played an idol to a specific player... those immunity idols will still be counted as one. Say 3 players played an idol for Russell Hantz, 1 idol will take an effect to negate all the votes while the other 2 idols will be wasted. *'Temple of the Dead:' A temple where the voted out castaways will proceed after the tribal council. It gives castaways who are voted out a second chance. They would stay here and just live on their own. No social, strategic and physical game required. Any time someone is voted out to a predetermined point, they will be sent here. Any time there is more than one inhabitant, a game-wide vote will happen. Any castaway who still have their torch lit will vote to keep one person on Temple of the Dead, the person with the most votes will stay on the island, and everyone else will be eliminated. **In case of a tie, the current inhabitants will stay on the temple - no more re-vote. **At some point, one castaway from the Temple of the Dead will return in the game. Moderators Castaways The Game Voting History } | | | | | | | — | | |- | | align="left" |Biboy | — | | — | — | colspan="7" |— | | | | | | | colspan="1" bgcolor="darkgrey" | | | |- | | align="left" |Nickson | | — | — | — | colspan="7" |— | | | | | | colspan="2" bgcolor="darkgrey" | | | |- | | align="left" |Martin | | — | — | — | colspan="7" |— | | | | | colspan="3" bgcolor="darkgrey" | | | |- | | align="left" |Melca | — | | — | — | colspan="7" |— | | | | colspan="4" bgcolor="darkgrey" | | | |- | | align="left" |Mark | — | — | | | colspan="7" | | | colspan="5" bgcolor="darkgrey" | | | |- | | align="left" |Teomar | — | — | | | colspan="7" |— | | colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgrey" | | | |- | | align="left" |Wowie | — | — | | | colspan="7" bgcolor="gray" |''Quit'' | colspan="9" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Tahara | — | — | | | colspan="7" bgcolor="gray" |''Quit'' | colspan="9" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Reign | — | | — | — | colspan="7" bgcolor="gray" |''Quit'' | colspan="9" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Jay L. | — | | — | — | colspan="7" bgcolor="gray" |''Quit'' | colspan="9" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Ellis | | — | — | — | colspan="7" bgcolor="gray" |''Quit'' | colspan="9" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |CJ | — | — | | | colspan="7" bgcolor="gray" |''Quit'' | colspan="9" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Billy | | — | — | — | colspan="7" bgcolor="gray" |''Quit'' | colspan="9" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Tine | — | — | | colspan="17" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |- | | align="left" |Sean | — | | colspan="18" bgcolor="darkgrey" | |} Trivia Category:Seasons